Look at What You Do to Me
by GleekyTitan
Summary: Raven's been feeling a little, interested in a certain boy. 'It's disgusting.. look at what you do to me.'


_"It's disgusting, how I love you. _  
><em>God, I hate me; I could kill you. <em>  
><em>'Cause your messing up my name. <em>  
><em>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. <em>  
><em>It's disgusting. <em>  
><em>It's disgusting, how you changed me. <em>  
><em>From a bandit to a baby. <em>  
><em>Thinking about gotta change my name, <em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. <em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me. <em>  
><em>It's disgusting."<em>

- Disgusting, Ke$ha.

* * *

><p>She didn't really understand how he could mess with her emotions so much. He started as this fly that just wouldn't leave her alone, and now… now he was a fly that wasn't around her enough. She blamed that on the fact that Robin and Starfire's emotions were so heavy, they seeped through her pores. She tried to stop the growing crush that had formed weeks ago, but for some reason it wouldn't listen to her; she blamed <strong>that <strong>on Happy and Brave. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but Starfire would quite possibly make her scream and Cyborg, well, he was Cyborg. That left Robin and Beast Boy, but since the latter was the source of the problem...

"Hey Robin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Raven became the center of attention as her team mates all looked at her while Robin nodded his head, following her out of the room.

"What's up?" He asked as Raven sat on the ground, facing him while he sat down too.

"I have a problem,"  
>"Is this about Beast Boy, because I can try to get him to stop-" Raven cut him off.<p>

"Well actually it is- wait, what about Beast Boy?"

"I thought you were talking about him always staring at you and stuff…" Raven felt her cheeks heat up.

"He... he stares at me?" Robin nodded his head, confused.

"Yeah, isn't that what you wanted to talk about?" Raven shook her head

"It is about him though. I… I like him." Robin's eyes bulged, a reaction she expected. "Yeah, I know, it's weird. I didn't see it coming either, but after Tokyo I just, I started finding him… different."

Robin considered this before replying. "He has been more mature since then and he's started-" Robin stopped abruptly, slamming a hand over his mouth.

"He's what?" It was Robin's turn to shake his head, keeping his lips sealed as Raven slowly started to study him to try and keep calm.

"You know something I don't know," Robin stared straight ahead, not saying a word to Raven, but he didn't need to say anything – his emotions said them all. "Robin, you have 5 second to spill or I'm going to do something we'll both hate." Robin's lips loosened lightly before he finally sighed.

"Beast boy's been acting weird, around you anyways. Not in a bad way!" He added quickly, seeing Raven's face deflate slightly. "He's just different, noticeably different. His jokes aren't **that** lame anymore, he tries to be more considerate of others, like I said he's been more mature."

Raven sat there, confused. "So what do I have to do with it?" Robin sucked in a breath.

"I think you're the reason why he's matured. When you're content, he's happy. It's almost like he studies you; he stares at you a lot and he always makes sure you never run out of tea and he tries to keep you, well, happy." Raven felt her cheeks heat up again, turning to face towards Robin.

"Do you think he maybe feels the same way I do?" Robin smiled as he got off the floor, reaching a hand out to help Raven.

"I think you have a good chance with him," With his words, he left to return to the living room, leaving Raven to decide what to do, a pink tinge covering her cheeks as her heart fluttered.

After some heavy thinking, Raven entered the living room again, the doors catching her roommate's attention. She walked over to the couch, sitting down on it while everyone else picked up their conversations again. Robin and Starfire started discussing the dos and don'ts of a date, Cyborg went back to messing around with the game controller and Beast Boy sat on the couch, watching Cyborg. Raven laughed, amusement written on her face as she watched the two boys get excited once the game station was started up. Beast Boy turned to face her, a smile gracing his lips as he watched Raven try to hide her amusement.

"Wanna join us, Rae?" Raven studied his face, her heart beating fast inside of her chest. Leaving, she decided would be the easiest but she wanted to stay so badly. Of course, the demon part of her would win the fight, unless she decided to fight back.

"I'd love to, Beast Boy," She sat down next to him, grabbing a book off the table and began to read it quietly while Cyborg and Beast Boy fought back and forth over the game.

After a half hour or so, Raven stood up from her seat on the couch, leaving the room to head to her bedroom. She walked through the doors that lead to the hallway before stopping, hearing someone behind her.

"Raven?" She pulled her hood up before turning to the source of sound.

"Yes Beast Boy?" He stepped closer to her, looking down at his hands before looking her in the eyes, twiddling his thumbs slowly.

"If I ask you something, do you promise not to blow me up?" Raven giggled softly at his hesitation.

"Of course," Beast Boy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his mouth and replied slowly to Raven.

"Do you.. like me?" Raven felt a blush cover her cheeks, pulling her hood even tighter over her head.

"Beast Boy I don't know what-" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy's chuckle. He pointed at his ears, a smirk covering his face.

"Don't think I can't hear conversations that go on outside of the room I'm in. I know you and Robin were talking about me," Raven sighed, biting her lip before giving in, letting her thoughts come pouring out. '_It's now or never'_ she thought to herself.

"It's so weird, disgusting almost. It's quite possible for me to kill you, literally. You constantly call me Rae, and you could annoy the daylights out of anyone, but it's not enough to keep me away; you've changed me. I mean, look at what you do to me!" She pulled her hood off of her head, showing her tinged cheeks and glassy eyes. She stepped closer to Beast Boy before continuing. "You're enough to be the reason I blow up the world, and yet I can't find the strength to stay away from you anymore. It scares me, because I've never actually loved anyone, and now it seems I'm falling faster and faster,"

Beast Boy just stared at Raven, frozen and speechless. Raven took this as a sign to leave, turning quickly on her heels before feeling a hand catch her wrist. She turned to see Beast Boy pulling her towards him.

"At least the feeling's mutual," Raven gasped quietly, blushing brighter now as she noticed Beast Boy lean into her slightly. "The only question left to ask is are you willing to take the risk?"

"Only if you're risking it with me," Beast Boy smiled at Raven's words before closing the distance between them, placing his lips lightly over hers before adding more pressure. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She felt him smile into the kiss before she pulled back. He placed his forehead on hers; thankful for the growth spurt he had received a few weeks ago, giving him a couple inches on Raven.

"Look at what you do to me," Raven said softly. Beast Boy smiled before pecking her softly on the lips, guiding the two of them back to their teammates.

"Come on, I hear them talking about us," Beast Boy grabbed for Raven's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked through the doors to their friends, smiles plastered on both of their faces. Cyborg fist pumped into the air.

"Well it's about time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Yay for a first time Teen Titan story! I recently rekindled my love for this show, and remembered why I loved this couple so much! Beast Boy was always my favorite (I admit, I even had a crush on him) and Raven was always so different and I loved that about her. We all know if the series would have continued, eventually Beast Boy and Raven would've gotten together, although I can see why so many people believe Raven and Robin are better for each other. In my heart, though, I can't imagine Beast Boy and Raven with anyone else but each other. <strong>

**I know the song is supposed to be more like 'Grrr I love you and I hate you for that!' but this story didn't exactly end that way.. It kinda had a mind of its own, so please forgive me for that. :) I have another story planned to write soon enough. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and if I get enough feedback, maybe I'll write some more? Who knows. :) If you notice any mistakes, please, let me know. **


End file.
